


The honor of fighting by your side

by lost_strayer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Battle Couple, Battlefield, Lovers, M/M, Rebellion, Survivors, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_strayer/pseuds/lost_strayer
Summary: "Is he among the fallen?""Who?" Jace asked, not looking up.Of course he knew who Alec meant."My heart."





	The honor of fighting by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) This is a short AU, just an idea that popped up in my head one day after watching a fanvid of Spartacus.

Jace was the first one to find them.

The battle had just died down. They have won.

  
But their loss was enormous.

  
Raj and Maryse were the first one to go, followed by Simon and Raphael. Their were fighting back to back, striking down any men coming their way, but they couldn't avoid the flying arrows purposely directed at them, hitting Raphael's heart and than his lover's throat.

  
Then there was Clary.  
Clary died in his arms. The spear that pierced right through his wife's stomach, ripped her from his life. He escalated then. Turning into a beast, ripping the enemy's throats out one by one, with Clary's name on his lips.

After the battle he and the very few survivors, roamed the blood-filled field for any living bodies and there was where Jace found them.

Between all the other dead bodies, there they were. Tangled together on their knees. Eyes closed.  
Magnus' body, completely covered Alec's back, his arms slung around his lover tightly. He had his lips against the back of Alec's head. You could even imagine him leaving a sweet kiss there, just like how Jace had seen him doing many other times before.  
Almost every single surface of Magnus' wide back was covered in arrows, the weight of them forced his body to collapse fully on Alec's, who had his hands over Magnus', their fingers interlaced tightly.  
Among other bruises and cuts on Alec's body Alec's side was widely slit open and gaping.

Jace's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground in front of his friends.

"Not you. Please." he croaked out  
"Not you two as well."  
Jace noticed the hold, Magnus had on his lover was so tight that one of the arrows that speared Magnus' body, had also gone through Alec's left shoulder, the head of the arrow peeking out of his skin. Binding both men together in a cruel way.

Composing himself he leaned in and touched Alec's and Magnus' bowed heads, a few tears traveled down his cheeks.

"It was my biggest honor fighting by your sides my brothers. Gratitude. May our paths cross the same way once more in the next life." he spoke, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

He stood back up and was about to leave, when he heard a noise. Not louder than a whisper.

"Mag....Magnus."

Jace stopped abruptly and knelt down in front of Alec again. He took Alec's face in both of his hands.

"Magnus." Alec breathed once more, his eyes fluttering.

"Alec. Open your eyes Alec, please." Jace pleaded.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Jace."

"Angels." the blond warrior breathed. "Stay with me Alec. Izzy! Maia!" Jace called for the other survivors, his hands shaking Alec's face lightly, keeping him from completely drifting away from him.

 

******

 

They had put up their camp in a forest not far from the battlefield. Besides the injured, they also gathered up some of the fallen to let their beloved bid farewell to them properly.

  
Their were able to free Alec from Magnus' hold and carried him to the healers in the camp.  
Alec was now asleep, his wounds mended to and his body tugged safely under thick covers in a tent Jace had put up for him.

Jace, himself was standing in front of Magnus' still body. He looked peaceful.

Izzy and Maia were the ones that cleaned Magnus up. Pulling every single arrow and dagger slowly from his body and laid him on one of the cots in which the fallen will lay.

Jace had hoped so badly that Magnus survived as well. He desperately searched for any sign that Magnus was still alive, a shallow breath, a sign of a heartbeat, but there was nothing.

  
Magnus had fallen in battle, fighting like the warrior he was and protecting Alec with his life.

  
Jace put his hand on Magnus' cold chest.  
"Hail and Farewell my friend, you fought bravely. Gratitude.", he whispered and walked out of the tent.

 

******

 

"Is he among the fallen?"

Jace was in Alec's tent and was inspecting his friend's wounds and bandages. When he received the message that Alec had woken up, he rushed in here to make sure that he was all right.

"Who?" Jace asked, not looking up. Of course he knew who Alec meant.

"My heart."

Jace was sure that Alec knew the answer, but he also knew that he needs to hear it, and he needs to hear it from the only other person he truly trusts besides Magnus. Which was him.

So Jace looked Alec in his tired eyes, there was no fear in them but maybe a little, just a little flicker of hope.

"He is." Jace said then.

For a moment they just stared at each other, no words, no rushed movements.  
Then Alec closed his eyes. One single tear escaped from his closed eyelids.

When he opened them again, Jace can see the soldier in Alec's blue eyes, the hours of training, the past wars and battles he survived and at last, the grief of losing the one who held his heart.

"We had fought together." Alec told him. "Side by side like we always did.  
I was sure I will die. The stabs and cuts I received from the enemy were too deep, but still I fought. Until I fell to my knees, until even my arms were to weak to hold my sword.

Magnus. He protected me, not a single one from the enemy could come near me without getting their heads cut off by him.  
The last thing I remember was, that two daggers swiftly pierced Magnus' chest, before he fell down behind me.  
I felt his warmth consuming me as my body surrendered to the darkness and to the bittersweet desire to die in my lover's arms." Alec closed his eyes once more, his hand moved to his heart and one more tear ran down his cheek.

When he opened them again he looked directly at Jace. His oldest friend. "I want to see him. One last time." he said.

Jace, with his own gaze still fixed on his brother's, nodded.

 

******

 

Alec kissed Magnus good bye. First on his forehead, then both of his closed eyes and at last his lips.

There were all gathered outside. The sound and the light of the fire illuminated the place around them.  
Magnus' arms were folded on his stomach, his sword beneath his hands.  
He had died as a warrior on the battlefield and so he should also be seen as one, as the survivors pay their last respect to those who had fallen, like a true warrior with his sword in his hands.

Alec, he was so strong.  
He wears Magnus' necklace around his neck as he caressed his dead lover's cheek and put his forehead on his as he spoke.

"Not even death can tear us apart my love. You will always be in my heart, so wait for me, until the day I can return to your arms."  
With that he gave Magnus forehead one last kiss and stepped back.  
Together the survivors watched the bodies burn as they shouted the names of the fallen to the sky.

 _“Then to live in hearts we leave behind is not to die.”_  
\- Thomas Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Malec so much, I need to stop torturing them.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
